U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,281 issued Dec. 20, 1977 and 4,102,928 issued July 25, 1978 describe processes for preparing compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR2## in low yields by reaction of an allylic halide with acetyl-3,3-dimethycyclohexane in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst. Primarily U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,281 teaches the reaction: ##STR3## The compound having the structure: ##STR4## is prepared incidentally to that reaction. Dutch Published Application No. 7500838 discloses the preparation of the compound having the structure: ##STR5## in a manner different in kind from the instant process giving rise to yields far below the yields produced according to the instant process.
In addition, there is a continuing search for compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance, augment or otherwise improve the flavor and aroma of foodstuffs, medicinal products, chewing gums, toothpastes and chewing tobaccos. To be satisfactory, such compositions should be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide its own unique flavor and aroma nuance without detracting from the co-ingredients. Preferably, such compositions should be naturally occurring or be present in natural foodstuffs so that its ingestible safety can be readily recognized. These materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economical manner. The need for safe flavors in the raspberry, vanilla, black olive and honey area is well known particularly in the ice cream, liqueur and yogurt flavor areas and in the cold beverage area; as well as in the salad dressing area. More specifically, there is a need for the development of non-toxic materials which can replace natural materials not readily available having sweet, woody, green, vanilla, celery-like, honey and fruity aroma characteristics and sweet, woody/cedarwood-like, tobacco-like, fruity, lavender, black olive, vanilla-like and honey flavor characteristics.
Dutch Application No. 7500838 discloses the preparation of the compound having the structure: ##STR6## and discloses its use in perfumery and in augmenting foodstuff flavors. The perfumery use of this compound and other members of its class is described as "floral, green, herbaceous and chypre". The use as a galbanum component is also disclosed therein.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the flavor use of the intermediates having the structure: ##STR7##